


Digital Trails

by ProwlingThunder



Series: Couples Meme [4]
Category: Cowboy Bebop, Seihou Bukyou Outlaw Star | Outlaw Star
Genre: Computer Trails, Digital Romance, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, What Gender Is Ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>The first time Ed meets Jim, it's through the internet. Obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Trails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neopilot00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neopilot00/gifts).



> Prompt: Hacking – Ed (Cowboy Bebop) x Jim (Outlaw Star)

Ed first met Jim when Ed ran into signs of his internet usage. Here, and here, and there, like motes of dust, like fingerprints, barely brushing over anything. If coding were anything but intimate to Ed, it might have been invisible.

As it was, it was so fine that Ed couldn't tell what was being looked for.

There was no digital trail of Ed left behind.

But the next time Ed ran into him, it was real time-- on a search engine, of all places. He was searching for general things, harmless things, broad subjects; ship schematics, information about corporate military, space pirates. Spaceship AIs.

There was no way to tell from just where he was from the drops of information he left behind; he cleaned up nicely after himself, and Ed could peek through the firewall, but only barely. It was an impressive construct, and backed by... something else. Something greater.

Something more like EMPU. Something alive, a system breathing, wanting on it's own, hiding behind his firewall and watching his back for intruders.

Ed watched his progress through technicolor code, saw what he touched in neon gold, and then like a puppy, followed him home.


End file.
